User blog:Muertismo/2018/7/7 Travelling to Turtleback Ferry
'2018/7/7 Travelling to Turtleback Ferry Previous/Next ' (Day 7) The next morning the group makes their way north through the woods. An otherwise quiet morning of travel until mid-day when they hear howling. 6 dire wolves emerge from their left flank. Bilbi tells the group that they appear to be adolecent, and not fully grown. Jozen takes initiative and releases two arrows, which strike. Phade, unsure how to prepare for the fight retreats up a tree. Tyli casted fireball through the soggy forest, and connects with two of the Wolves. Bilbi casted entangle, and vines and roots reach up from the ground snaring one of the wolves. Zova moves up through the trees and strikes out at one of the wolves. Jozen finishes off his target, and commands Tweety, his companion hawk to attack. Phade, ashamed at his initial urge, comes down the from tree and sneaks towards the wolves. Tyli sends forth another fireball, striking several wolves, catching one on fire. Tweety screaches and decends from the canopy, talons first. He swoops down and rips at the back flesh of one of the wolves. Seeing her target slowed by her engatling spell, reaches to the sky, then points at the wolves. With a short muttering the gnome called down lightning, arcing into the overgrowth killing one of the wolves. Zova screams with rage, swinging her earthbreaker again, connecting with the young dire wolf and killing it. Jozan fired off a few more arrows to kill his target. The wolves advance again, but another wolf gets caugh in the grasping rootsd. A wolf attacked at Jozan, but falls dead when it takes another arrow from further up in to the forrest. Phade sneaks quietly through the forest, towards zova and the remaining advancing wolves. Tyli reach her hands forward, sending a beam of fire through the trees, but misses. Bilbi calls another lightning bolt, and kills another wolf. Zova moved into position to intercept the next wolf. Jozan shoots, but missing all of his shots. A wolf makes it to Zova and bites her twice, once critically. Another mystery arrow hits zova’s wolf, and kills it. Phade pulls out his wand of magic missiles, points it at the wolf but then realizes it backwards too late. He takes 5 points of damage as he critically fails. Tyli giggles at Phade, then casts magic missile at the remaining wolf. Shale laughs and yells, “Phade, was that magic missiles?” and approaches them on the road. Shale says he heard they were headed to Turtleback Ferry, and wanted to tag along. Jozan asks about who Shale is looking for, hears Jakardros but is unfamiliar with that name. Shale says the group should keep moving, as they are still a day and a half out of town. The rain is unrelenting. The group makes it to the Old Sanos road. Jozan tells the group about the threats of the area, and suggests that the group make a watch rotation. The night is quite except for the arrival of Fenris, who curls up with Shale. Day 8 out of town. It’s a full day of walking, through the rain, but after no interruptions the group catches the last ferry across the river to town. The ferry man suggests they stop at Bottoms Up for a drink, and suggests the Turtle Parlor as a place to sleep. Category:Blog posts